The New Girl
by Kat44
Summary: *FINISHED* This is an Oliver/New Character/Cedric f/f. NOT a SLASH! It's about this girl, named Holly, who goes to Hogwarts and meets this guy. But this guy might not be her boyfriend forever. She might like someone else. Please r/r. Thanx!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, ect.) But what I do own are like the relatives that don't seem like they're real, like Oliver's Aunt Marie. It's like the third book but it's yet a bit different. I'll try to update either everyday, or every other day. It's hard with all this schoolwork and all. Plus I'm currently writing another fan fiction. If you'd like to read it, just give me an e-mail at katherinekck@netscape.net and I'll give you the URL. Well happy readings! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The New Girl By: Katherine Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oliver Wood wins the game for Gryffindor! And the crowd goes wild!" The crowd seemed to chant, "Oliver! Oliver!"  
  
"Oliver, Oliver. Wake up honey. We need to get to the Hogwarts Express early today. Aunt Marie's meeting us there!" Mrs. Wood gently woke up her son. Almost instantly Oliver woke up. Marie was his favorite aunt. He rushed downstairs and practically gobbled down his breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother! Are you up yet?" the new fifth year transfer called to her mom. "Mother!?"  
  
"Just a minute sweetheart. Boy you sure are anxious today," Mrs. Montgomery answered. She came out putting on an earring.  
  
"Why can't father be here?" Holly slumped into her seat.  
  
"Oh sweetheart! You know he can't be here today, even though he really wants to," Mrs. Montgomery soothed Holly.  
  
"I guess," she mumbled.  
  
"Dolby? Can you bring us our breakfasts?" Mrs. Montgomery asked their house- elf.  
  
"Yes, miss." The house-elf left and was back as quick as a wink.  
  
"Thank you Dolby," Holly said politely.  
  
"You're welcome miss," Dolby left. Holly just pushed her food around her plate as her mother ate her breakfast (Mrs. Montgomery's).  
  
"Well we better get going Holly. You wouldn't want to be late on the first day!" her mother teased.  
  
"Who says," Holly just shrugged. She put a slightly-bit-longer-than- shoulder-length strand of that thick dirty-blonde hair of hers behind her ear.  
  
"Holly, I'll tell you what," Mrs. Montgomery sighed, "If you will, please, get out of that sullen mood, I'll talk to your father about spending some time with you when you come back for the holidays."  
  
"Oh thank you mother! Thank you!" Holly cried wrapping her arms around her mom. Her sky-blue eyes twinkled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh look! There's Angelina (Johnson), Alicia (Spinnet), Katie (Bell), Oliver, Fred, and George!" Hermione spotted the other six players of the Quidditch team that Harry was on.  
  
"And there's Lee Jordan," Ron noticed.  
  
"Let's go sit with them," Harry led them over to the compartment.  
  
"Hullo," they all greeted each other.  
  
"So now that all of the Quidditch team is here, let's talk Quidditch," Oliver began.  
  
"Awe! But we're not even at Hogwarts yet! We just got on the train!" the rest of the team complained.  
  
"That's great," Oliver said completely ignoring them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good-bye mother!" Holly called as she waved good-bye to her mom. She was now on the train and she was walking down the isle, but all of the compartments were full. 'I'll just take the last one, maybe no one's in there,' Holly thought hopefully. She pulled the curtains back. There were people. Four girls and six guys. 'Darn!' she cursed herself. "I'm sorry. All of the other compartments were full and I thought this might was going to be empty. So I'll just leave, sorry again," Holly apologized. She turned to leave.  
  
"No wait! Stop!" one of the girls said. Holly turned back around.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't you stay here with us. You seem new and we wouldn't want you getting off on the wrong foot, now would we?" the girl offered. Holly laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, I guess not," Holly answered. She sat down next to the girl.  
  
"I'm Katie Bell, that's Alicia Spinnet, that's Angelina Johnson, and that's Hermione Granger. We're all sixth year, but Hermione's in her third," Katie introduced herself.  
  
"Hey! What about us?" the guys asked.  
  
"Oh, and that's Oliver Wood, seventh, Fred and George Weasley, sixth, Lee Jordan, sixth, Ron Weasley, related to the twins, third, and Harry Potter, third," Katie added dully.  
  
"Hullo, I'm Holly Montgomery," Holly stuck out her hands and they shook.  
  
"No way! Holly Montgomery as in Greg Montgomery, the Blazing Blizzard's Quidditch team captain's daughter Holly Montgomery?" Oliver choked on the water he was drinking.  
  
"Sadly, yes," Holly sighed. She didn't look too happy.  
  
"Blimey! That's my all-time favorite team!" Oliver cried.  
  
"Isn't it everybody's?" Holly mumbled.  
  
"You must spend like a lot of a time together!" Lee said excitedly.  
  
"Not really," Holly barely said. She was close to tears. She tried holding them back, but she just couldn't. Tears fell rapidly down her face.  
  
"Lee!" Angelina scolded him.  
  
"What?" Lee asked innocently.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just started crying like that," Holly apologized sniffing and wiping the tears away.  
  
"Let's change the topic. I don't think that Holly feels comfortable talking about Quidditch," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yea, so Holly. You've ever been to Hogwarts before?" Ron asked curious.  
  
"Yes, actually. My first year, but just as I was about to be sorted, daddy dear pulled me out and told me we were moving," Holly answered. "I ended up moving 20 times for the past five years, until finally my mother noticed that I wasn't feeling well and told my father that we had to stay in one place 'from now on.' So I end up going back to Hogwarts, reuniting with the friends I never had."  
  
"Hey, but now you have us," Alicia said cheerfully. Then the curtains just suddenly opened. Came in Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who have we here?" Malfoy looked at Harry, completely ignoring 'the new girl.'  
  
"And I'm guessing that would be the famous 'Draco Malfoy'?" Holly asked shaking her head, and quoted her fingers when she said 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
"Oh, it's you. My father said that there was a new family in town. Rich pure-bloods," Malfoy grinned at Holly.  
  
"How nice," Holly said sarcastically, "Holly Montgomery."  
  
"Would you like to join me and my friends in our compartment?" Malfoy offered giving and receiving dirty looks from the others.  
  
"Wow, what a gentleman," Holly said in a voice that you couldn't tell if it were sarcastic or not, "Just like your cousin Monty."  
  
Holly went to school with Monty Malfoy and he was the biggest jerk in school. He was the outcast of the Malfoy family. He made every Malfoy ashamed of him. Draco blushed, 'slammed' the curtains shut, and he and his entourage left.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"Draco's a jerk," Holly mumbled. They all laughed.  
  
"Oh! We're almost at Hogwarts. We better change into our robes," Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That Holly was cool," George said. The girls had found another compartment and they were talking with all of the other girls.  
  
"Yea, she made Malfoy go away," Ron said.  
  
"And her dad's Greg Montgomery," Fred added.  
  
"And she made Malfoy go away," Harry repeated.  
  
"Ron said that already," Lee laughed.  
  
"I know, but that was cool," Harry insisted.  
  
"What do you think?" George asked Oliver. Oliver was on his own planet.  
  
'Wow, that Holly sure was cute. And her dad's Greg Montgomery. And she's cute, and nice, and funny, and she's just-' Oliver thought.  
  
"Oliver! Oliver Wood!" the guys were trying to get his attention.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"We're here," Ron answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called. Holly walked over by Hagrid, when all of a sudden she bumped into a guy.  
  
"Sorry," they apologized in unison as they got up.  
  
"Cedric Diggory," they guy stuck out his hand and grinned.  
  
"Holly Montgomery, yes the daughter of the captain of the Blazing Blizzard," Holly took his hand and shook it.  
  
"I assume you've been through this before," Cedric laughed.  
  
"Yes," Holly laughed with him. "Oh! I better go! I'll see you inside," Holly called as she caught up with Hagrid.  
  
"Bye!" Cedric waved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holly was nervous as her name was about to be called. "What group am I going to be in? Will I be in Slytherin like grandfather, or Ravenclaw like grandmother, or Hufflepuff like father, or Gryffindor like mother?"  
  
"Holly Montgomery!" She slowly walked up to the front, still smothered in her thoughts. Someone placed the hat on her.  
  
"Holly Montgomery, well, well, well. We meet once again. Daddy here to pull you out this time?" the hat teased.  
  
"No," Holly laughed.  
  
"Hmm.let's see what we have. Oh! You've changed since you were eleven. Guess I can't put you in Ravenclaw now," the hat said.  
  
"Guess I'm like father then," Holly thought.  
  
"No, you're not like 'daddy' either," the hat thought aloud.  
  
"Then I must be like-" Holly begun to think.  
  
"Then you're in.Gryffindor!" the hat cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And this is Percy, the Perfect Prefect, otherwise known as Perfect Prefect Percy" Holly had learned every single Gryffindor's name by now. Dumbledore stood in front and everyone looked up.  
  
"I would like to congratulate the Quidditch teams for Ms. Holly Montgomery's Uncle Peter Montgomery has given 7 Nimbus Two Thousands to every team. But they will not be used until the week before the first game," he announced. Everyone clapped, but Holly just blushed. Everyone was looking at her and she didn't like the attention.  
  
"Thank god your uncle," Fred (or was it George) said with his mouth full.  
  
"Yea," Holly barely said anything. She didn't really like talking about her family. Her family was well known in both the magic world and the Muggle world. Her uncle on her mother's side was the only Muggle in the family and he was a well-known baseball player who graduated from Yale. His family lives in America. And his son, her cousin, was a famous movie star. And his daughter was a famous singer. And his wife was a famous writer. So her family was just basically famous. Holly usually felt she was spoiled. She never did anything to make herself famous. She was just born into a famous family. She thought it wasn't fair, which usually led to more thinking and that's how she's gotten so smart. She was highest in the class, school, and country. (Watch out Hermione, lol.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with Holly. She hardly said a word and she barely touched her food," Angelina said. They were in their rooms, sitting on their four poster beds.  
  
"Maybe she wasn't hungry," Katie said.  
  
"But she didn't eat anything on the train," Alicia pointed out.  
  
"Good point." Katie said. "Maybe she was thinking about her dad," she finally said.  
  
"Or maybe she likes a guy. I saw her talking to Cedric earlier this morning," Angelina replied.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have double potions with Hufflepuff," Holly said aloud to no one in particular as she looked at her schedules. It was around 6:00 AM.  
  
"Me too," said her roommates.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Holly said in her delicate voice.  
  
"No. We were just going back to sleep. By the way, I'm Shannon and she's Jane," one of the girls said.  
  
"Holly," Holly said. "Well I'll be going now."  
  
"See you in class!" Shannon called as Holly left.  
  
"See you," she replied. As she walked down the stairs, she bumped into Alicia.  
  
"Good-morning," they greeted each other.  
  
"Would you like to come watch us play Quidditch?" Alicia offered.  
  
"Sure," Holly grinned. They began walking towards the field.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early in the year, and early in the morning to be practicing Quidditch?" Holly asked Alicia as they walked over to the field.  
  
"Not really, Oliver's always made us practice early. He's obsessed," Alicia said.  
  
"Sounds familiar," Holly laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay! That's a bloody shot Katie!" Oliver observed his team.  
  
"Where is that Spinnet? She's late!" Fred cried.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess who I found?" a voice joined in.  
  
"You're late," Oliver said dully.  
  
"'Morning," they greeted her.  
  
"Guess," Alicia repeated.  
  
"Greg Montgomery," George joked blocking a bludger.  
  
"Nice block," Oliver commented.  
  
"Close," Angelina answered looking down at the figure below them. She left and came back with a broom. The person came up.  
  
"Hi," Holly said shyly. Oliver immediately looked up from practice. He almost fell off his broom, but he regained his consciousness right after the team noticed.  
  
"Hello Holly," he said. The twins snickered.  
  
"'Morning Holly," the others chorused.  
  
"Come to coach us?" Fred teased. Katie, who was nearby, elbowed him in the stomach. "What did you bloody do that for?" Fred cried. She turned around and gave him the 'look.'  
  
"No, I just wanted to watch," Holly answered. Then 7 other people came up in the sky and joined them. It was the Slytherin team. Oliver saw and his face got red.  
  
"Flint!" Oliver bellowed to the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We woke up specially! You can clear off now!"  
  
"Plenty of room for us, Wood," Marcus Flint replied.  
  
"But I booked the field! I booked it!" Oliver said, positively spitting with rage.  
  
"Ah," Marcus said, "But I've got a specially signed not here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'"  
  
"You've got a new Seeker? Where?" Oliver said distracted. From behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.  
  
"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."  
  
All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand- new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words, 'Nimbus Two Thousand and One' gleamed under the Gryffindor's noses in the early morning sun.  
  
"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives- "sweeps the board with them."  
  
None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment, all except Holly, that is.  
  
"Actually," Holly began.  
  
"Oh look! Holly Montgomery wants to talk! Let's all listen," Malfoy said sarcastically with a smug smile.  
  
"Actually," Holly began again, "My uncle just made that 'old' model three months ago. The 'new' model, which I have already asked my Uncle to give to the Gryffindor team, will be arriving here in a short week. It was made YESTERDAY. It's called the Nimbus Two Thousand and TWO," Holly said.  
  
Then entire Slytherin team stared with their jaws open. Holly grinned with satisfaction and the Gryffindor team looked like they could hug her and never let go.  
  
"My father's going to get your uncle out of business," Malfoy said when he finally went back to normal.  
  
"You can't do that, because then you won't have any brooms to fly, because he makes all of these brooms, even the very ones that you are sitting on now," Holly shot back. Malfoy was taken aback and he and the rest of the Slytherin team hurtled away on their brooms.  
  
"Good-bye!" Holly called to them.  
  
"I think we've had enough practice this morning," Oliver smiled.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because those Slytherins are going to be sullen all day!" Oliver laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Holly! Sit with us!" Shannon called to Holly. She was walking back with the Quidditch team.  
  
"See you later," Holly told them before leaving the group. Oliver stared at her as they walked passed them. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie giggled.  
  
"What?" Fred asked totally unaware about what their captain was doing.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," they giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay Mrs. Montgomery does have a first name, it's Julia. Dolby sounded very similar to Dobby so that's how I got the name. Hoped you liked this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The New Girl By: Katherine Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Holly," a familiar voice said. Holly looked up. It was Cedric.  
  
"Hello Cedric," Holly grinned. Class was about over.  
  
"Class! Your homework is to write a 20 ft. long essay about." Professor Snape snapped.  
  
"May I walk you to your tower?" Cedric said real politely.  
  
"How, sweet. Sure," Holly grinned. They walked, talked, and laughed. "Well, here we are," Holly said as they stopped in front of the fat lady. Cedric looked like he was thinking.  
  
"Holly? The Masquerade Ball's coming up and I wanted to know if you would come with me?" Cedric asked.  
  
"I'd love to," Holly answered.  
  
"Great! I'll send you an owl with details my mask," Cedric said. Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Bye Cedric," Holly waved. Then she turned to the fat lady.  
  
"Oh, that was so sweet," the fat lady said.  
  
"Yes, it was," Holly replied. "Fortuna Major," Holly said to the fat lady. Then portrait swung open.  
  
"Alicia! Angelina! Katie! You'd never guess what just happened!" Holly squealed as she saw her friends coming downstairs to the common room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cedric Diggory." Holly began.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Katie cried.  
  
"I didn't finish yet," Holly said confused.  
  
"I know, but anything that begins with 'Cedric Diggory' right after you SQUEAL 'Guess what' it's always good. Come on up to our room," Katie said as they went back upstairs. Holly spilled the entire story and they caught onto her every word.  
  
"You'll just have to get the prettiest mask ever!" Alicia said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And then Marcus Flint goes 'I thought you meant slug myself!" Fred told his story.  
  
They all laughed. 'They' consisted of the Quidditch team, Holly, Ron, and Hermione. This time Shannon and Jane were in the library, doing some research on a dead guy no one's heard of before. Just then eight owls came flying in. Seven of them were carrying a big package and the last one, which had blue eyes, had a piece of parchment tied to its leg. The seven flew away right after they dropped off the packages. She took the piece of parchment from the owl and said, "Thanks Blue Eyes." Then the owl flew away. Professor Dumbledore had noticed and smiled. She read the piece aloud:  
  
'To my dearest niece:  
  
I am so happy to help you with your house team. I have made the brooms specially. Each one is made for the different position the players play. The one marked with 000002 is for Oliver Wood, the Keeper. The one with the yellow wrapping is for Chaser, Katie Bell. The one with the pink wrapping is for Chaser, Angelina Johnson. The one with the blue wrapping is for Chaser, Alicia Spinnet. The one marked with 000004 is for Beater, Fred Weasley. The one marked with 000003 is for Beater, George Weasley. The one marked with 000001 is for Seeker, Harry Potter. Now, Holly, please open these packages inside the Gryffindor common room. Just go immediately. I have had a talk with Professor Dumbledore. He prefers your team to not show off. I hope you win house cup and your friends enjoy these. You are just like your mother, always trying to help.  
  
Love always,  
  
Uncle Peter'  
  
The Gryffindor team and they other three quickly grabbed the packages and hurried to the common room, hoping no one would notice. When they were safely, and alone, in the common room, the Quidditch team tore the wrapping off the packages like it was Christmas. They were very surprised. Instead of the name of the broom on the handle, they saw their names shining in gold. At the bottom was the name of the broom. And then fell out instructions. As the read the first page, they learned that the brooms were obedient and loyal, meaning they would only listen to the owner of the broom. They could groom themselves. Plus these brooms would never break and they would go faster as the years pass, like they were growing or something.  
  
"Thank goodness. Now I won't have to worry if I fly into the Whomping Willow," Harry sighed. They all laughed.  
  
"Thanks Holly," the team said in unison. Holly smiled, "You're welcome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Holly," Marcus said. He sat at the desk where Holly was doing her essay, in the library.  
  
"No," she answered, knowing what the question was.  
  
"Oh, come on. Just because you're in Gryffindor, they get new brooms," Marcus whined.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't sympathize right now. I need to ask Professor Snape if there's anything else he wants us to write on our 20 ft. essay. I want to add 10 more feet," Holly stood up and left Marcus sitting there, looking confused. He used all of his brain cells to think about what she said. (Lol, I'm so mean!)  
  
"Why would you want to add more than you need?" he asked, still confused.  
  
"Because it shows my intelligence," she answered smartly. Holly gathered her books then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cedric! What are you doing here?" Holly asked surprised. She was on her way to the portrait of the fat lady. Standing right in front of her was no other than Cedric Diggory.  
  
"Well, we were at Quidditch practice-" Cedric began.  
  
"In the rain? But it's sort cold out," Holly interrupted.  
  
"Of course. 'We practice Quidditch in the rain, sleet, sunshine, or snow'," Cedric grinned.  
  
"You quoted my dad," Holly smiled.  
  
"Yes, well as I was saying. We were practicing Quidditch, but it wasn't doing me any good. I kept on thinking about you," Cedric said softly.  
  
"Oh Cedric," Holly breathed. "I would hug you, but my books would be soaking!" she laughed. He chuckled.  
  
"Can I walk you to the fat lady?" Cedric offered.  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't Filch get you for the muddy footprints?" Holly teased.  
  
"Of course not! He would never hurt a Quidditch player!" he replied.  
  
"Tell that to Harry," she giggled as they began walking.  
  
"Well, come to think of it, he WOULD hurt a Quidditch PLAYER, but I'm not just a player. I'm the CAPTAIN," Cedric pointed out.  
  
"Of Cedric, even YOU can't be that egotistical," Holly shook her head laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh look at them. They're laughing like good friends," Oliver said with a hint of disgust, from behind their hiding place, behind the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"They ARE good friends, Oliver," Hermione pointed out. She and Ron were there too.  
  
"Well she's associating with the enemy!" Oliver practically cried.  
  
"Oh, she's not associating with the enemy, just a rival," Katie pointed out.  
  
"What's the difference?" Lee asked. Did I forget to mention that he was there too?  
  
"Well Cedric's so cute, and nice, and funny-" Angelina began listing off his personalities.  
  
"Shh! They're coming!" Alicia hissed.  
  
"Well, thanks for walking me Cedric," Holly said in that sweet voice of hers.  
  
"Anytime Holly," Cedric grinned.  
  
"Well you better get going soon, you wouldn't want Madame Pomfrey having a fit because you've caught ammonia," Holly said looking at his wet clothes. "Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"  
  
"Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Oliver mimicked.  
  
"Shh!" Harry quickly said giving him a strange look.  
  
"No, we wouldn't. I'll see you tomorrow in Potions, Holly," Cedric said as her turned to leave.  
  
"'Bye," Holly waved. The others quickly went back into the Gryffindor common room. Holly opened the portrait (riddikulus) and stepped inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oliver Wood! I can't believe you! You almost ruined the moment!" Katie cried. The girls were scolding Oliver.  
  
"I think someone's just jealous," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Fred said devilishly, "Our dear Captain has his heart set on the new girl." (George?)  
  
"No! I do not!" Oliver looked as mad as the time when Flint showed up on the Quidditch field.  
  
"Do not what?"  
  
"Oh hello, Mrs. Diggory," George (Fred?) teased. Holly blushed.  
  
"I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me. I need to finish the last two inches for my essay for Snape," Holly said. As if Holly had said, 'Come on to my room,' the girls followed Holly.  
  
"So?" Katie asked sitting on Holly's bed.  
  
"So what?" Holly asked writing down her essay briskly.  
  
"What happened with you and Cedric?" Hermione asked.  
  
"As if you don't know. I saw you guys 'hiding' behind the portrait," Holly shook her head.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you married Oliver?" Angelina just blurted out. Holly looked confused and the other three gave her the 'look.'  
  
"Yes, actually," Holly said. They were hanging on her every word. "My name would be Hollywood," she laughed. Hermione laughed, but the three Chasers didn't understand. "Or maybe even Holy Wood." They got this joke.  
  
"What's Hollywood?" Alicia asked.  
  
"It's a place were the actors sometimes film their movies in America. It's a Muggle place. And it's a place were famous people have their names on these stars on the cement, it's called the walk of fame, I think," Hermione answered.  
  
"Ten points, for knowing whatever Holly was saying," Percy said. The girls turned to look at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Holly asked.  
  
"I AM Head Boy and I'm here to tell you that a certain Mr. Diggory is outside waiting for you," Percy said. The girls squealed, but Holly just sat there.  
  
"Can we watch? What are you going to say? What do you think he wants?" they asked Holly. From her trunk, Holly took out her walkie-talkies, which she received from her Muggle uncle, and gave one to Hermione.  
  
"I suspect you know how to use it," Holly said before running down the stairs. She saw Ron and Harry playing Wizard's Chess and Oliver and the Weasley twins were watching them inattentively. Lee was yelling out moves like nobody's business.  
  
"Rookie D3 to Knight B2!" I don't think that's even a move.  
  
"Shut up Lee!" Ron cried.  
  
"What are they doing down there?" the walkie-talkie spoke. It was Hermione.  
  
"They're being bloody brilliant and playing Wizard's Chess," Holly quickly answered.  
  
"Well tell them to stop it, I heard Snape's giving us a pop quiz tomorrow," Hermione said. The guys suddenly took interest.  
  
"What's that?" Oliver asked, very intrigued.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione says that Snape's giving you a pop quiz tomorrow," Holly said, ignoring Oliver's question. She walked over to the portrait, "It's a walkie-talkie," she said before she closed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Cedric," Holly said shyly.  
  
"Hello Holly," he replied brightly.  
  
They stood awkwardly. Cedric shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, you dropped your notebook, and I thought you'd might like it back," he said revealing her blue colored notebook from underneath his Hufflepuff robe.  
  
"Thank you," Holly said as she leaned forward to retrieve it.  
  
Their hands touched each other's, and they quickly pulled their hands back. Holly just couldn't keep still. She started playing with her book. Then it fell. As they both immediately bent down to get it, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. As their faces grew closer, Holly's heart began beating faster. Then they kissed. (You saw that coming, didn't you?) When they pulled apart, they both began blushing furiously.  
  
"I better go, it's getting close to dinner," Cedric said as they both stood up.  
  
"I'll see you there," Holly said sweetly. She watched Cedric walk away, until she couldn't see his figure anymore.  
  
"Riddikulus," she sighed, then the portrait opened once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How was the 'kiss'?" Katie asked on the staircase.  
  
"What kiss?" Oliver perked up.  
  
"Well, how was it?" Alicia asked sitting on a chair.  
  
"How'd you know it was a kiss?" Holly asked, a bit astonished.  
  
"What kiss?" Oliver asked once again.  
  
"Well, you're sighing and that doesn't happen very much. Well, come to think of it, you sigh everytime you come back from seeing Cedric. He must really like you," Angelina said.  
  
"What kiss?" Oliver was getting irritated.  
  
"Dear captain, you know that if they don't answer you, you have to listen to their conversation. Isn't that right, my brother?" Fred asked George.  
  
"Exactly!" George answered.  
  
"Why that's bloody brilliant!" Ginny piped up sarcastically. They all turned to her.  
  
"And were have YOU been, dear sister?" George asked.  
  
"Writing to a friend," Ginny answered.  
  
"About poor Harry, I suppose," Ron teased lightly. Ginny's face crumpled up and she ran back to her room.  
  
"Oh, isn't this wonderful? Ron, you've just made poor Ginny cry," Hermione scolded.  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny? I heard her muttering something about her idiot brothers," Lavender said as she walked down the staircase. Fred and George's face's turned as red as their hair, but Ron chose to ignore Lavender's statement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you going to do with your hair?" Katie asked bouncing up and down on Holly's four poster bed.  
  
"What does your dress robe look like?" Angelina asked, bouncing as well.  
  
"Oh! How about these?" Alicia asked, roaming in Holly's closet. She came out with a robe that matched Holly's eyes and a white mask with the same colored blue sparkles.  
  
"Oh! Try it on!" squealed Shannon.  
  
"You look beautiful," breathed Jane. And she was speaking the truth. Her dress robe had a big effect on her outfit. Her hair was wavier than usual. Then flew in a chocolate colored owl. It had a piece of parchment tied to its leg. Holly gingerly untied the parchment, and she read it. The owl stood there, waiting for a reply.  
  
'To Holly Montgomery:  
  
I'm just about finished. I just realized that I forgot to tell you.what.or darn. It didn't pick that up. Well I've just gotten a new feathered-pen. My father sent it to me. It's supposed to write whatever I say. Well, I forgot to tell you what my.what my mask looks like. It is.and has a.rim. It also has these.colored feathers sticking out on the side. I can't wait to see you there.  
  
Yours truly, Cedric Diggory'  
  
"His pen's so weird," Shannon thought aloud. Holly just shrugged and quickly scribbled down her note.  
  
'To Cedric Diggory:  
  
I'm sorry. You're pen has messed up and left out the colors. What does your mask look like again? I'm sorry. I just don't know. You might want to write the next one.  
  
Sincerely yours, Holly Montgomery'  
  
Holly tied the parchment to the owl's leg and it took off. Then it came back almost instantly.  
  
"That was fast," Alicia commented. Holly laughed and untied the second piece of parchment.  
  
'I'm sorry. My pen's acting strange again. It usually does that whenever the Weasley twins are up to something. Well, my mask is blue with a dark rim. And I just took out the feathers, so no bother.  
  
Yours truly, Cedric Diggory'  
  
Holly shook her head then laughed again. She kissed the owl and told it to give it to Cedric. Then she scribbled another note and tied to the owl. Then it took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cedric paced back and forth in front of the window. "That bird's not going to get here any quicker," John, one of his friends, stated. Then the owl landed and stood by Cedric. It peck Cedric on the lips, which made John laugh, as he took the parchment off its' leg. It read:  
  
"Just a kiss 'till we meet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
George grinned as he looked at his brother.  
  
"Did you make it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, my brother, yes," George laughed holding out a black mask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I could have sworn my mother said that my mask was going to be black," Oliver said to Percy, as he put on a blue one.  
  
"You must have forgotten," Percy said, adjusting his own red one.  
  
"You're going with Penelope Clearwater, that Ravenclaw, aren't you?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Of course, she IS my girlfriend," Percy said.  
  
"She's been talking about you non-stop in Professor Flitwick's class. It's Percy this, Percy that," Oliver said as Percy blushed, "Found out she's going in a pink mask."  
  
"Well thank you for the tip," Percy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Holly actually dance with Cedric, or will it be another guy?  
  
Nicky (thought you didn't like that name)- thanks for being the first person to review. And I did sorta post it on your birthday on purpose. The 1st chapter was liked dedicated to you.  
  
Sarah- thanks so much for the review! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Lucia- I'll try to get some 'action'.  
  
Steffi- Okay, I'll stop bugging you, thanks for the review though. I will get some action in there.  
  
Happy Birthday Mrs. Fischer! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The New Girl By: Katherine Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is beautiful!" the girls gushed. The lights were dimmed. The dress robes that the girls were wearing shined. Everyone was just about there. Neville Longbottom had lost his mask, or so he said. Just then Dumbledore stood in front of them once again.  
  
"I've just been informed that today is someone's day of birth," he said. Everyone started looking around for that person. "Happy Birthday Ms. Montgomery," he said. Holly blushed, but nobody, besides her friends knew it was she.  
  
"Happy birthday Holly!" her friends cried. Everyone looked in their direction.  
  
"Now, let the ball begin!" Professor Dumbledore cried.  
  
"Hullo, Cedric," Holly said as he found her.  
  
"Why, it's the birthday girl. I am HONORED to be in your presence, Ms.," Cedric teased. Then he bowed. Holly giggled as he came back up. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Why, yes I would," Holly answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Staring is rude," Alicia said to Oliver as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"I wasn't staring," Oliver insisted.  
  
"Of COURSE you weren't. You were just looking at poor Holly for a very long time," Fred said as he and Katie came back from dancing.  
  
"Ask her for a dance," Lee suggested as he and Angelina came back from dancing.  
  
"She's already dancing with a someone," Oliver pointed out.  
  
"Well cut in," George ordered him.  
  
"Yes, cut in. Holly's danced with at least 16 guys already," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Poor Cedric, he doesn't look very happy," Harry said.  
  
"Neither does Ginny. Go ask her to dance," Ron pushed Harry into Ginny's direction. He asked her something, then her eyes lit up. Then they went onto the dance floor.  
  
"Come on Oliver, it's really easy. Look at Harry," Fred said.  
  
"But-" Oliver began.  
  
"Just watch me. It's real easy," Fred said. "Katie, dear, would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Sure Fred," Katie giggled.  
  
"See? I told you it was real easy," Fred insisted. Oliver sighed, but this time George pushed Oliver into Holly's direction.  
  
"There you are. Would you like to dance?" Holly asked. Oliver was surprised.  
  
"With me?" Oliver just couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Of course with you silly. Who else would I want to dance with?" Holly asked, sure it was Cedric. It turned out that Cedric was dancing with a girl that he thought was Holly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"George?" Alicia asked him as they danced.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why do Oliver and Cedric have the exact same mask?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Oh, um.I don't know," George answered.  
  
"George Weasley, I've known you long enough. What have you done now?" Alicia demanded.  
  
"Okay, well. Fred and I, we've found out what Cedric's mask was so we decided to switch our dear captain's mask with a twin of Cedric's," George answered. After the song ended, Alicia found Angelina and Katie. She told them what Fred and George had done.  
  
"Well. The first thing we have to do is get Cedric to dance with Holly again." Katie told them her plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Holly! There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Alicia said dragging Holly away from the guy she was dancing with.  
  
"Alicia! That was rude!" Holly said.  
  
"Well, not as rude as what Fred and George did," she muttered in reply.  
  
"What?" Holly asked.  
  
"Nothing," Alicia replied. Then Angelina and Katie arrived dragging Cedric with them.  
  
"Why are you dragging Cedric like that?" Holly asked.  
  
"Dance," they all commanded in unison.  
  
"I've got no objection to that," Holly said as the last slow song came on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, they're dancing together again," Oliver said glumly looking over at Holly and the Hufflepuff house team captain. He took a sip from his goblet.  
  
"You really like her, don't you?" Alicia looked at him.  
  
"I-I didn't say that," Oliver stammered blushing.  
  
"But you do," Angelina pointed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait, I wasn't talking to you about that!" Holly laughed. They were talking about their previous 'dance' together. By then, everyone had taken off their masks.  
  
"Well who was I dancing with then?" Cedric asked confused.  
  
"Hi Cedric," a voice giggled from behind them. When they turned around, they saw who it was. It was Cho Chang. "Thanks for the dance," she giggled.  
  
"That answer your question?" Holly asked a bit hurt.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me, Cedric?" Cho asked.  
  
"But I was-" Cedric began.  
  
"Sure, go ahead and dance. It's not like I have a say in this," Holly interrupted. She backed off and then stood on the side. Cho and Cedric were getting closer and closer until their lips met. Cedric quickly pulled away and looked at Holly. He tried to look sorry, but it was hard because he liked the kiss. She stormed off on the way to her room.  
  
"Holly! Where are you going?" Sir Nicholas called. He just stayed by the door.  
  
"I'm going to my dorm!" Holly called running to a corner, leaned against the wall, and slid down before she began to cry. Tears came down hysterically, like they'd never stop.  
  
"Yes, my lord," she heard someone say. It was a low, creepy voice. "I think I heard someone, my lord," the voice said.  
  
"Well, we can't have anyone messing up my plans. Kill it," this slithering voice replied.  
  
Holly felt her face turn white. She felt around for her wand. She didn't have it. She left it in her room! "Please let him forget the spell," Holly prayed.  
  
"Uh, my lord! I forgot the spell," the guy said.  
  
"It's Avada Kedavra!" the slithering voice said with disgust.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Before Holly could even turn to run, she lied on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where's Holly?" Harry asked as he came back panting. He was dancing with Ginny again.  
  
"I don't-" Katie had begun to say.  
  
"Students, please follow the Prefects back to your rooms. A student has been attacked," Professor Dumbledore said. They all started buzzing.  
  
"You don't think it could be Holly, do you?" Oliver asked with concern as they walked.  
  
"Look! There's the girl!" Hermione pointed to a girl who was definitely not alive. As Snape and Flitwick carried the girl passed them, the students got a close-up of the girl.  
  
"It-it-it's Holly," Cedric stammered. Tears started running down his face. But he wasn't the only person shredding tears. Practically the entire school was crying. You see, Holly was well known, nice, and adored. Everyone liked her, except the Slytherin Quidditch team that was. They were a bit.well.glad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We've got no classes today!" Ron cried as he jumped on Harry's bed.  
  
"What?" Harry instantly woke up.  
  
"Percy said that because of Holly, we've got no classes. The teachers are investigating the 'scene of the crime' as he says. And Greg Montgomery is going to be here, and Peter Montgomery, and Holly's mum," Ron said. "And Greg Montgomery's going to sign autographs." Ron rambled on and on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So did you hear that Greg Montgomery was coming, Oliver?" Fred asked.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked looking up. He wasn't really paying attention. He was busy thinking about Holly. Little did he know, that was the exact same thing Cedric, captain of the Hufflepuff house team, was thinking, who was on the other side of the field. Then a whistle interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Okay teams! Time to go inside," Madame Hooch yelled as all 4 teams hurtled down on their Nimbuses.  
  
"Poor, poor Holly. She had to get petrified to get her daddy to notice her," Draco sneered.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Oliver muttered.  
  
"It's not like your father's any better," Cedric snapped at Draco.  
  
"Oh, look. It's the attack of the team captains," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Marcus snapped at Draco who looked surprised. He stormed into the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gathered around Holly's bed were her mother, father, Uncle Peter, Oliver, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Ginny, and behind everyone was Cedric. Collin Creevy had given Harry the pictures he had taken of Cedric and Holly together. There was one where they were kissing, one when they were posing and laughing for the camera and one when they were dancing together. All three pictures were in Cedric's possession. Everyone else had seen them already. Holly's father had a copy of each himself. But the pictures weren't really bothered. Everyone was thinking about Holly.  
  
Cedric remembered when they first met, right outside of Hogwarts. What he remembered the most were Holly's bright blue eyes. They always lit up a room. He felt himself falling in love with her all over again. But she didn't know that. She was lying there, innocently. And it was his entire fault.  
  
Holly's father, Greg, blamed himself for the entire thing. If he had been a better father when he had the chance, then none of this would have ever happened. She was his little girl, Greg had just noticed that. The last time he knew that was when she was a 4-year-old, and he a 22-year-old. Holly was trying to fly on a broomstick, a Nimbus One Thousand and Nine Hundred and Ninety, which was the latest model at the time. She wanted to be just like her father.  
  
Her mother just sobbed by her daughter's side. Her perfect little girl wasn't alive. Holly was the perfect daughter, but her mother just wished she could have been a better mother.  
  
Harry kept his head down. Holly was like the older sister he never had. She helped him with his homework, when Hermione wasn't that is. She scolded him whenever he did something bad or mean. And she stood up for him whenever Malfoy taunted him. She was like a second Hermione. She also got Collin Creevy to stop bugging him so much. But it never really made so much of a difference because Collin, of course, adored Holly the moment her met her. She was just the famous daughter of a Quidditch player to him.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and tried to keep from crying. Holly WAS like a sister. They knew Muggle things other girls didn't. They were both smart. They had almost everything in common. She could talk to Holly about everything, and Holly would understand without having to ask what she was talking about.  
  
Oliver couldn't keep from crying. He missed Holly so much, even though he was never going out with her. At least he got to dance with her. The room felt so dark and gloomy and sullen without Holly's enthusiasm and cheerfulness. He tried to think about something else, but everything he thought of always led him back to thinking about Holly, his broom, food, Professor Snape.  
  
The Weasleys all had different feeling about Holly. Ginny was sad. Like Hermione and Harry, Holly was like her older sister. Holly scolded Ginny's brothers for making fun of her, and Ginny could talk to Holly just about anything. Ron thought of Holly as an older version of Hermione. Holly helped him with his homework also, but the only difference was that Holly got him a Nimbus Two Thousand and Two, just like their house Quidditch team, with his name on it. The twins couldn't believe what happened. She was a cool friend. She helped them grease the Slytherin's broomsticks. Then she helped them give Marcus Flint a makeover overnight. Holly was adored in the Weasley family as well as everyone else.  
  
Holly's uncle, Peter, just shook his head and looked around. He watched everyone mourn over Holly, as if she were.D-E-A-D. He knew she was still alive, she was just not moving. Holly would be okay.soon.at least HE thought so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Holly, I'm sorry. Can you just wake up?" Cedric said for the fortieth time.  
  
He was all alone with her. Madame Pomfrey was bothering another patient she had.  
  
"She can't hear you," a voice said. Cedric whipped around and saw her father.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Montgomery. Did you want to talk to Holly alone?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Call me Greg, and that's okay. You can stay," he smiled. "Cedric, I presume," Cedric nodded, "You know, my daughter really likes you."  
  
"No she doesn't. Ever since last night, she's thought I was a jerk," Cedric said glumly.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Greg asked with a smile. This seemed all too familiar, like it's happened to him before. Cedric began to pour out his story.  
  
"Last night we got a mask mix-up and we ended up dancing with the wrong people. The girl I danced with cut in and danced with me. And then we ended up kissing," Cedric said without expression.  
  
"Sounds very much like something that happened to me," Greg grinned.  
  
"What happened?" Cedric perked up with interest.  
  
"I married Julia and we had Holly," Greg laughed, "You know, you remind me very much of myself. We're in Hufflepuff, Quidditch captain, handsome, popular, and smart. And we've both fallen for Gryffindor girls."  
  
Cedric laughed heartily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi there. Oliver, right?" Peter asked. Oliver looked up from his book. They were in the library.  
  
"Yes, and you must be the famous Uncle Peter," Oliver replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you for the broomsticks," Oliver said shyly.  
  
"Anything to help my little niece," Peter replied. Oliver blushed. "You like her, don't you," Peter asked in a teasing voice observing Oliver's body language.  
  
"W-w-what.h-h-how'd you know?" Oliver stammered.  
  
"Same thing happened to me," Peter said as a little grin ran up his face.  
  
"Well who was the lucky girl?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Holly's mother," he answered.  
  
"But she's-" Oliver began.  
  
"I know, married. But that was before we left Hogwarts. I was in Gryffindor, just like you. I was captain, along with my brother, who was in Hufflepuff. I never told Julia how I felt, so she met Greg and they married after they finished school," Peter said. Oliver was so mesmerized by his story that he didn't even notice the moral of it. "What I mean is, tell Holly how you feel before it's too late."  
  
"You're right, Mr. Montgomery," Oliver said.  
  
"Call me Peter," Peter said.  
  
"Okay, Peter. Thank you," Oliver said right before he turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going? The hospital's that way," Peter said pointing.  
  
"I know, but I need to think of how I'm going to say it," Oliver said.  
  
"It's just three words," Peter shrugged.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Oliver called as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you Holly Montgomery. No. Holly Montgomery, I love you. No. I.love you. No," Cedric sighed. No matter how many times he tried, it didn't sound right. His eyes wandered around this bedroom. It went from his desk to his books to his posters. Finally his eyes landed on his eye chart.  
  
"That's it!" Cedric cried. He went over to his eye chart and rearranged the letters. He looked at his chart with satisfaction. "There," he sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Holly's not dead, yet. She's still alive," Madame Pomfrey said amazed as she checked Holly. "Her heart's still beating."  
  
"My baby's still alive," Julia sighed, bringing her hands to her heart, breathing very hard.  
  
"When do you think she'll be better, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"In about a week. A month tops," Madame Pomfrey said, still checking Holly.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Cedric asked, worried that he'd never get to talk to her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holly will live, I can assure you. Or maybe I'm just playing with your minds.  
  
Andrew - I know, Oliver Wood is ONE of the best. Thanks for the review!  
  
Steffi & Lucia - There's your 'action'.  
  
Steffi & everyone else I promised I'd update on Friday the 13- Sorry. It was Friday the 13 and that's 'bad luck.' lol 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The New Girl By: Katherine Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"From what I see, she'll be perfectly fine," Madame Pomfrey smiled. She never had a patient who's had so many people worrying about her before. "Now shoo! I must attend to my other patients," she said.  
  
Cedric took one last look at the girl he loved. "Come on, Holly, I know you can make it! Just wake up!" he thought as he took that last look. Then he turned and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I 'onder 'ow 'olly's 'oing," Ron said his mouth full of porridge. Yes, it was the next day. They were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"Cedric says that Madame Pomfrey says Holly will be better in about a week.Ron! Don't eat with you're mouth full!" Hermione scolded Ron as he sprayed her with his breakfast, trying to talk. Hermione hushed her voice as she began to talk again.  
  
"You know, Dumbledore said that Holly was supposed to die because some person did the 'Avada Kedavra' curse on her. It's the killing curse.  
  
"Harry, you don't think that's the curse that You-Know-Who used on your mum and dad, do you?" Hermione asked with great interest.  
  
"It might be, but I'm supposed to be the only one who's survived that one," Harry said confused.  
  
"Her father might be the heir to Gryffindor then," Oliver said joining them.  
  
All three of them jumped, unaware of the Quidditch captain joining them. Holly's father joined them too.  
  
"Dumbledore said that there might be two Heirs to Gryffindor," Greg explained. "But it can't be true. I know this little secret that only my family knows," his voice hushed. "We're related to the Potters."  
  
"But this can't be true," Harry said, even more confused than before.  
  
"Oh it's true. You're father and I, we were cousins. Our mums, they were sisters," Greg began to explain, "We've just never been close. After all, I was older then he by two years, and well, he and his inseparable best friend, Sirius, just never hung around me much. He and Sirius, they were like brothers, while I had my own friends, Amos Diggory-"  
  
"Isn't he Cedric's father?" Ron asked interrupting.  
  
"Yes, come to think of it, I think he is," Greg said. "Well, long story short, after I graduated from Hogwarts, I married Julia, I got signed to the Blazing Blizzards, and had Holly all in the same year. James married Lily and had Harry about two years later. By the time Holly was three and Harry one, You-Know-Who killed James and Lily. Not many people knew that the Montgomery's and the Potter's were related. Not even Dumbledore, so Harry got sent to live with the Dursleys."  
  
"So you mean to say that I've been living with those mean Dursleys for thirteen years JUST because NO one knew we are related?" Harry asked, not just confused, but upset.  
  
"Um, yes. Well, actually Sirius and Amos know that we are related. It's just that Amos thought it would be better for you to have an easier time in life. Holly has been upset ever since I could remember, she never got to keep all of her friends. We moved three times every two months. Until about five years ago, we began moving about four times a year. Julia noticed that Holly wasn't feeling well, so she demanded that we stayed in one area. So I thought, why not London? Then Holly can finally got to Hogwarts," Greg explained.  
  
Greg took a couple sips from his goblet. Then the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in came someone very familiar to him. He almost choked on his drink.  
  
"Amos Diggory! How have you been?" Greg asked immediately standing up.  
  
"I've just heard the most wonderful news ever in my life! Cedric's just told me," Amos said grinning.  
  
"Yes, I know. It IS wonderful news, isn't it? Am I'm almost 100% positive that Holly loves him too," Greg smiled.  
  
Oliver almost choked on his drink.  
  
"W-w-what?" he asked. But the two older men paid no attention.  
  
"It's a sad thing we haven't introduced them earlier," Amos laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, it wouldn't have made a difference. You should see your poor boy. He's ABSOLUTELY heartbroken," Greg's voice fainted as he and Amos began walking out the doors.  
  
"I'm never gonna get her," Oliver muttered.  
  
"What's that dear captain?" Fred asked, as the rest of the Quidditch team joined them.  
  
"Nothing! Just thinking about Quidditch. Maybe we should start practicing earlier," Oliver answered. "We're going to have a practice sometime this week, after dinner." He had his old manic glint back in his eye again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father! What are you doing here?" Cedric asked startled as he saw Greg and Amos walk into the hospital wing. Cedric, who was sitting by Holly, was astonished.  
  
"Just here to see my Goddaughter," Amos answered smiling.  
  
"Wait, what?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Cedric, I might have forgotten to tell you that your father is Holly's Godfather. And he's come here to-" Greg began.  
  
"Congratulate you," Amos finished for him.  
  
"Congratulate me on what?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Well, you and Holly love each other, don't you?" Amos asked.  
  
"Uh-well, we haven't exactly--told--each other---yet," Cedric said uneasily.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. You don't need words, just body language-or in other words, magic!" Greg laughed.  
  
"Let me see your wand, Cedric," Amos said.  
  
Cedric gave him his wand. Amos raised his own wand, and placed it tip to tip with Cedric's.  
  
"Priori Incantato!" he roared.  
  
Transparent letters appeared and arranged themselves into the order that Cedric put them into.  
  
"Deletrius!" Amos said with laughter, and the letters disappeared. "That's very sweet Cedric. Just wait 'til your mother hears of this."  
  
Cedric blushed, as did Greg, both aware of what Mrs. Diggory would do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver had a quiet sort of depression in his voice as he addressed his six fellow members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the Quidditch field.  
  
"This is our last chance - MY last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.  
  
"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world - injuries - then the tournament getting called off last year." Oliver swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the BEST - RUDDY- TEAM - IN - THE - SCHOOL," he said punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.  
  
"We've got three SUPERB Chasers."  
  
Oliver pointed at Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.  
  
"We've got two UNBEATABLE Beaters."  
  
"Stop it Oliver, you're embarrassing us," Fred and George said together, pretending to blush.  
  
"And we've got a Seeker who has NEVER FAILED TO WIN US A MATCH!" Oliver rambled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.  
  
"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.  
  
"The point is," Oliver went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing."  
  
Oliver spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.  
  
"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.  
  
"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.  
  
"Definitely," said Harry.  
  
Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. They knew that the weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain could tarnish their wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.but someONE did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When is Holly getting up?" Cedric asked Madame Pomfrey for the hundredth time that week.  
  
"Some time soon," Madame Pomfrey answered for the thousandth time.  
  
"No! No!" Holly whispered.  
  
"Holly!" Cedric cried running to her side. Greg, Peter, and Julia got there before him.  
  
"Holly, Holly, wake up sweetheart," Greg said.  
  
Slowly Holly opened her eyes. She looked around, and tried to sit up. But she fell back down. Cedric quickly sprinted out, trying to get to his dorm fast to retrieve his board.  
  
"Father!" Holly cried weakly. "Mother! Uncle Peter!" They all came to hug her.  
  
"Holly, I know this is a bit too soon to ask you," Professor Dumbledore began as he suddenly appeared.  
  
"The person who tried to kill you. What did the voice sound like? And do you remember the spell?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the guy's voice was low and creepy. But it kept talking to this other voice. It was slithery and the guy that petrified me kept calling it 'my lord.' And the spell, it was definitely the last Unforgivable Curses, Avada Kedavra. Anything else?" Holly asked.  
  
She was a bit tired, but she tried her best to be polite.  
  
"Not for now, Holly. Why don't you get some rest," Professor Dumbledore offered.  
  
"Yes Professor," Holly said just as he left.  
  
"Holly!" three girls called from a distance. They began running over.  
  
"Katie! Alicia! Angelina!" Holly called back weakly.  
  
"We've missed you," they said as they made a four-way hug.  
  
"Me too," Holly said, feeling drowsy. "Mother? Father? This is Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. These are my friends that I have been telling you about," Holly said in her delicate voice.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you girls. Holly has been telling us good things about you," Greg said as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Well same here," Katie said as they shook hands.  
  
"We've got to be going. Professor Snape's going to have a fit if we're late," Alicia said looking at the time.  
  
"Bye Holly!" Angelina and Katie said as they hugged her.  
  
"Cedric's waiting for you outside," Alicia whispered as she hugged Holly. "Bye!"  
  
"I like those girls," Julia said as they closed the door behind them. Then, in came Cedric Diggory himself. He brought his eye chart.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said I could check your eyesight," Cedric explained, keeping the board close to him.  
  
"We better get going. See you later sweetheart," Greg said steering Julia out. He knew exactly what Cedric was going to do.  
  
"Goodbye father, goodbye mother," Holly said as Cedric got his board ready.  
  
"Wait, Cedric, not just yet. I want to talk to you first," Holly said, even though she was still weak. She and Cedric had no idea that everyone was crowding around the door, trying to hear them.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened that night," Cedric said quietly. He had wished so badly that Holly wouldn't remember.  
  
"I just need to know something--do you like Cho?" Holly asked.  
  
"I-I-I." Cedric couldn't find it in himself to answer. He knew the consequences of each answer. If he said yes, then he and Holly would break up. But if he said no, then he would be lying to her, and Cedric knew that Holly could tell if someone were lying.  
  
Holly lowered her head. "So you do," she croaked, close to tears. She hadn't felt this heartbroken, so lied to before.  
  
"I like her as a friend, honestly," Cedric finally answered.  
  
"Look into my eyes and say that," Holly said. She looked up. Cedric could see the tears forming in her eyes. She was definitely replaying that night in her mind.  
  
"I like her as a friend," Cedric said firmly. "And I love you," he whispered.  
  
Holly just sat there. She didn't know what to say. She kept it all inside. Holly just couldn't take it. She climbed out of bed and ran out, even though she was still very weak. Everyone stared at her as she ran to the Gryffindor tower. Cedric walked out slowly.  
  
"It's over," he whispered. With that, he ran after Holly, but stopped at the turn, and instead of turning to the Gryffindor Tower, as he usually did, he ran the other way.  
  
Amos and Greg were amazed the most out of the entire audience. They were positive that their only children would be in love and marry once they were out of school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but still pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.  
  
"What's happened?" he asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.  
  
"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."  
  
"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonoko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."  
  
Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."  
  
"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages-"  
  
"RON!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay IN SCHOOL-"  
  
"He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on Harry-"  
  
"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but a pair of familiar people came in. One soaked, and one crying. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver sighed as he began to walk through the portrait hole. He had just finished Quidditch practice and Oliver had stayed back to put away the brooms. He was pleased about how his six fellow team members practiced. Then he saw Holly running. "Holly?" he asked himself. Holly ran right into him.  
  
"S-s-sorry, O-O-Oliver," Holly sniffed. Tears came down her face hysterically. Oliver took her into the Gryffindor common room and sat her down on one of the best chairs by the fireside. Everyone crowded around them two.  
  
"Holly, you're back. How are you? Who did it? Are you okay? What happened? Did you see who it was?" It seemed as if everyone had something to say.  
  
"Okay people! Head Boy coming through! Leave the two alone and go back to whatever you were doing," Percy said in his 'superior' voice. They all listened obediently, not wanting to loose any house points.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was just about to walk in, then there she was. Running right into me," Oliver said.  
  
"What's wrong, Holly?" Hermione asked, kneeling in front of Holly, forgetting about her star chart.  
  
"C-C-C-Cedric, h-h-he.he likes Cho better than me!" Holly cried. She sobbed on Oliver's shoulder. She was shaking hysterically.  
  
"Holly! What's wrong!" Alicia asked as she and Katie and Angelina came over.  
  
"Cedric likes Cho better than her," Harry said.  
  
"Holly, I'm so sorry," Angelina said.  
  
"That stupid git," Katie muttered. Everyone around Holly and Oliver were doing something. Oliver just sat there, not sure what to do.  
  
"There, there Holly. He wasn't your.um.type anyway," Oliver said enveloping Holly into a hug. "You couldn't have POSSIBLY fancied that GIT." The entire room was instantly unusually quiet, astounded by what Oliver had said. They all looked at Holly, waiting to see her reaction.  
  
"You're right Oliver. I don't know why I even spent time with him," Holly said getting up, "now I must complete all of the work I've missed." She gave him a hug in return and hurried up to her dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was a bit sad. There's not going to be a Holly Diggory now, *sniff, sniff* Oh well, there could always be a Holly Wood, lol.  
  
Steffi - I'm sorry that wasn't really the 'action' you wanted. Just give me like three or more chapters later for it. I'm still working on my f/f about WWMS AND my old one. I have to change it around so I feel comfortable enough to let EVERYONE read it. I need help! Don't forget to send me the URL for that funny Harry Potter f/f blooper!  
  
Sarah - *sarcastically* I know, it IS nice 'action', isn't it?  
  
Everyone reading - don't ask me if you can read 'the next chapter' because I won't. That includes people whom I go to school with *coughcoughSteffiandSarahcoughcough*. The only person whom I'll let read my future chapters are people who are editing, if I ask them that is. Did I also forget to mention that I leave sorta notes in my profile? Merry Christmas! Don't forget to tell me (in your review, lol) what you want for 'action.' Yes, that includes you Steffi 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: New Girl By: Katherine Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think she's going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Cedric ask his friend, Larry, hopefully.  
  
"I don't know," Larry flopped on his four poster bed.  
  
Then an owl flew in. Cedric looked hopeful, but it didn't stop at his side. It landed on Larry's bed. He untied the piece of parchment, and just as fast, the owl flew away.  
  
"Oh dear. Gary," Larry said referring to his brother in Gryffindor, "says that Oliver hugged Holly and she wasn't upset at him. She-"  
  
"WHAT?" Cedric cried. His eyes were stinging. "This can't be happening," he thought.  
  
"She just went up to the Girls' Dormitories," Larry informed, obviously ignoring Cedric, "and Holly's father just came in with her mum and uncle. The uncle was a bit happy, father looked vicious and upset, and the mum looked in deep thought. Gary thinks Holly and Oliver might fancy each other."  
  
Before Larry could get the last two words out, Cedric's cheeks were burning and he felt weak at the knees. His mind began thinking really fast.  
  
Cedric thought of the times he and Holly had spent together. He thought about all the times in Potions when they sent notes to each other. Cedric had saved every last one. He remembered getting detention from Snape for sending the note. But it was worth it, or so he thought.  
  
Cedric thought about every single time he waited for Holly outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He would casually lean against the wall, and end up in a conversation with the portrait. Then a Gryffindor would eventually come out and see him. Then they'd go back in to get Holly.  
  
Then Cedric thought about all the times he walked Holly to the Gryffindor Tower. They'd talk about everything from Snape to Dumbledore to McGonagall to Quidditch and they'd laugh. No matter what the topic was, they'd always end up laughing. He remembered the way Holly's eyes lit up everytime she laughed. He missed seeing her smile, at him in particular.  
  
But then an enormous load of evil thoughts plagued his mind. He began to think about when Holly ran away from him right after he told her that he loved her. Cedric also thought about when he saw Holly walking around the school grounds with Oliver. How he despised, 'strongly disliked' that boy. Holly and Oliver were laughing and talking about Quidditch, the kind on things Holly and CEDRIC would do together. The mere thought of Oliver and Holly together made Cedric grimace.  
  
Trying to fight off all the bad thoughts, Cedric began to think about the good times again. This time he thought about when he had taken Holly to see the sunrise on his broomstick over the lake, one chilly September day. It was like their first date. But it began the night before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Blimey! Holly! Are you alright?" Harry asked as Holly fell into a chair. She looked exhausted. Cedric followed her in, like a lost puppy, unaware that he was in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Holly said weakly. She almost fell into Cedric's arms, even though she was still sitting down.  
  
"Holly!" Cedric cried.  
  
Somehow one dementor had gotten into the common room and close to Holly. Professor McGonagall hurried in with Professor Lupin at her heals. He yelled, "Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" on the top of his lungs. The dementor looked scared, like it knew what he was doing, and ran away.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Professor McGonagall asked worried.  
  
"Holly.she--she-" Cedric barely said.  
  
"Aren't you in Hufflepuff?" McGonagall asked before Cedric could say anything more.  
  
"Yes, professor," Cedric blushed.  
  
"Ten points from Hufflepuff for being in the Gryffindor common room without being a Gryffindor," McGonagall sighed. Cedric didn't protest or whine or anything, he just looked at Holly and tried to get her to sit down, or even lay.  
  
"What happened?" Holly asked, as she finally awoke. Alicia jumped up.  
  
"She's awake," Alicia said.  
  
"What?" Angelina asked groggily. They were all in Holly's room. Angelina fell asleep in her chair, Alicia on her beanbag, and Katie on the floor against a couple of pillows.  
  
"Holly's awake!" Alicia cried.  
  
"Oh, no. What time is it?" Katie groaned.  
  
"It's 5:55, you still have 5 minutes," Holly said.  
  
"Great, Quidditch practice," Angelina mumbled.  
  
"This toast is delicious, want some, Oliver?" Fred offered. He and George sat on the bleachers, while they gobbled their breakfasts down. Oliver ignored it. He was flying on his broomstick, flying back and forth, like he was pacing.  
  
"Where are those girls? They are late! I said-" Oliver began.  
  
"Six-o'clock sharp," someone finished for him. He turned around and almost fell off his broom from the sight of the person. Fred and George snickered. That person was no other than Holly Montgomery, with Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, running behind her. "Honestly Oliver, I think you practice a bit too early in the day. Why, the sun hasn't even risen yet," Holly laughed as her blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"H-H-Holly, you're--you're-" Oliver stammered.  
  
"Holly Montgomery! How dare you go into the Quidditch field without even sending me an owl!" a voice called. They all looked to see who it was. He flew towards them on his broomstick. It was Cedric.  
  
"Oh, Cedric, don't be such a worrywart," Holly laughed.  
  
"Holly, come on my broom. I need to show you something," Cedric said. He lowered his broom and Holly laughed.  
  
"I know how fast your broom goes," Holly giggled.  
  
"It's not that," Cedric's dark eyes shone. Holly looked at the Quidditch team. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina gave her eyes that read 'Go on', Fred and George were too busy eating, Harry grinned at her, and Oliver just looked down.  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast!" Holly called as she got onto the broom.  
  
"There she goes again. Right out of my grip," Oliver mumbled.  
  
Apparently Cedric heard that and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Boy am I lucky," he mumbled.  
  
"What's that, Cedric?" Holly asked from behind him. She was holding onto him tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to fall.  
  
"Nothing, Holly. Just close your eyes," Cedric whispered to her in a reassuring voice.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say, Cedric," Holly giggled lightly.  
  
Cedric fly extremely fast, hoping Holly wouldn't know where he was taking her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Guess my plan worked," Cedric laughed to himself. "Just keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. We're almost there. Don't peek," he answered.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I won't peek," Holly laughed.  
  
Suddenly Cedric stopped. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he muttered. Holly felt as if she were being lightly carried off the broom.  
  
"C-C-Cedric?" she asked startled.  
  
"Shh," was his only reply. But it sounded so soothing.  
  
"Can I open my eyes NOW?" she laughed.  
  
"Yes, you can open them now," Cedric answered once they were in the right position.  
  
Holly looked around for just a quick second and knew exactly where they were, and she just couldn't believe it. She, Holly Montgomery, was on the Astronomy with Hufflepuff's biggest star. Other girls would KILL to be in HER shoes. She looked straight ahead and saw the sunrise.  
  
"Cedric," she breathed.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Why me?" she answered with a question. So many thoughts were in her mind.  
  
"You're just," Cedric looked like he was thinking, "special."  
  
Holly looked a bit offended.  
  
"No! I meant that you are --- well. You are not like the other girls. If I took another girl up here, she'd probably just want to snog. But Holly, when I'm with you, I feel I can talk to you about everything and you just wouldn't care. You are like the most perfect person I have ever met. Plus, if you haven't noticed, Snape hasn't taken any points from you for Gryffindor yet. He must have a liking for you," he teased.  
  
Holly giggled. "That is just impossible. My parents said that Severus Snape hated them and their guts."  
  
They continued talking for hours, well not hours, but until the sun was finally shining and breakfast was ready..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holly hurried down the next morning to greet her friends in the Great Hall. Suddenly a dark vulture swooped down and dropped a letter on her plate and left just as hastily.  
  
"Holly? What is that?" Greg asked his daughter, eyeing the small piece of parchment, very suspiciously. He took a bite of his breakfast. The Montgomerys were sitting with the Gryffindors that day, as usual.  
  
"I, I do not know," Holly answered, a bit nervous.  
  
"Well, open it!" Katie said.  
  
Holly held the parchment with shaky hands and began to unfold it, with everyone's eyes staring at her fastidiously. It read:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! A cliffy! I just LOVE cliffies, mostly because people tend to review more. Sorry I did not update sooner. It's just that I have been so busy updating my diary fan fic and the fan fic that Steffi and I wrote and my other fan fic. Too many fan fics to update!! Plus I have been busy.  
  
What to see hopefully in the near future:  
  
~ Some of Steffi's "action."  
  
~ Oliver and Holly get together.  
  
~ Old Voldie.  
  
~ Some Sirius things.  
  
Katherine  
  
P. S. I was supposed to post this on my birthday, the 23 of January, but fanfiction.net became mean when they saw the story I posted on DS. So they closed down my "uploading" until the 27. But today, the 27, I got a check- up for my ears! hehe  
  
Email:  
  
Katherinekck@netscape.net  
  
Chang9900@yahoo.com 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: New Girl By: Katherine Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holly held the parchment with shaky hands and began to unfold it, with everyone's eyes staring at her fastidiously. It read:  
  
"Holly, I have found out that you are related to the Potters. I will have to get you for this. You are in my way. Do not tell anyone about this letter. If they ask, do not answer them. I will be true to my word when I say, if I find out, and I will, that you have told someone about my letter to you, you will be cursed brutally, as well as your most loved ones. To save your life and my time, keep this to yourself. I WILL be watching you.  
  
Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Well? What does it say?" Greg asked curiously.  
  
"It -- it says," Holly began hesitantly.  
  
She was not sure if this was really from Voldemort, but she did not want to take her chances.  
  
"It is from one of my very secret admirers and they just wanted to let me know how much they appreciate me, even though I might not know them," Holly lied.  
  
She did not like lying to her father, but if the letter were true, she would rather lie than have her father killed. But her father believed her, since it sounded so convincing.  
  
"Oh," her mum sighed. "What does the last sentence read?"  
  
"Uh. . . It reads, "I WILL be watching you."" replied Holly.  
  
She did not like lying to her mum either, but she did not want to risk her mum's life either, for she was a loved one of Holly's as well.  
  
"Oh, that is so sweet!" sighed Julia.  
  
Holly looked around the school, and her eyes just happen to lie on a certain male in Hufflepuff whom she was so used to looking at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cedric sighed, knowing he could not comfort Holly. He knew that she had received a letter from a vulture. Everyone had known that. But if Cedric went to comfort her, she would probably slap him or something, which would make her despise him even more. He kept his back to the Gryffindor table, not able to face a single one of them.  
  
His father had gone back to work late last night. He could not talk to anyone now. His friends would not know what he was feeling. They had never been so passionate about a girl that way. They just joked with him, hoping on the inside that he would cheer up. After all, no one wanted a walking "rainy-day" as a friend.  
  
Since the break up, girls had begun to flirt with him again. He could have any girl he wanted in the entire school. But the only one he wanted was the one that loathed him. She was so close, but yet so far away. Since last night, he had begun to build his wall, the one that separated himself and the life of love.  
  
Suddenly, someone approached him. He knew it was not Holly. Holly's approach was always light and breezy, and it always lit up the room. Everyone would agree. But this appoacher (A/N: hehe, new word.) was a bit quicker and the smallest bit darker. However, Cedric could tell the difference.  
  
"Hullo, Cedric," the female voice said to him softly.  
  
He knew who was talking to him. He knew it by heart. Without looking up, he replied "Hullo Cho."  
  
"How are you?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
He wanted to scream, "How do you THINK I feel? YOU broke up Holly and I! How COULD you?"  
  
But Cedric could not do that, no matter what she did. Deep down inside, he knew it was entirely his fault. So instead of answering, he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened that night. I know you are mad at me, and I would too if I were you. I thought you really liked me more than Holly when you asked me to dance. So when I saw you with Holly, I thought, "Hey! There is Cedric. What is he doing with Holly? He doesn't like her." So I cut in, thinking that you liked me better. But I found out that I was wrong. Now I know that you really like Holly better than you like me. I am sorry I messed up your life," Cho said extremely apologetically.  
  
Cedric could not say anything. He was touched by her words, and he knew she was right. He should have known the difference between the two, same mask or not.  
  
"I will just be going now. I just wanted to tell you that," Cho said standing up.  
  
Just as she turned to leave, Cedric cried, "Cho! Wait!"  
  
Cho turned around again and saw Cedric calling her. His eyes were asking her to help him. She knew that she had to, it was the least she could do.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you. . ." Cedric trailed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver looked back and forth at Holly and Cedric. Somehow he had been brought into the triangle of love. Before it was just a segment line, just Holly and Cedric at the ends. Now that Oliver had joined, he was one of the points.  
  
Oliver had just hoped that after Holly and Cedric broke up, Cedric would be out of the picture forever. Well, not really forever, but just long enough for Oliver and Holly to go steady. But that definitely would not have worked, considering how close their families were. Also considering that Holly and Cedric actually met when they were one, from what Greg had said anyway.  
  
Oliver, who was so lost in his sea of thoughts, didn't notice Holly approaching him.  
  
"Hullo Oliver," Holly greeted. Her voice was so perky and energetic.  
  
"Oh, hullo," he acknowledged back.  
  
"So. . ." Holly didn't seem to know what she wanted to say.  
  
"What was in that letter that vulture gave you?" Oliver wondered aloud. Holly began to feel nervous and felt her cheeks burn.  
  
"I- I. . .it's from a twisted secret admirer," Holly lied, feeling horrible inside.  
  
"Oh, anyone in particular?" Oliver asked, becoming interested.  
  
"No, not really," she answered, hoping the letter really wasn't from You- Know- Who.  
  
"Must have been a Slytherin. They're the only evil ones in the school," Oliver laughed.  
  
"I wonder if Professor Snape was a Slytherin," giggled Holly.  
  
Things were beginning to brighten up after all.  
  
"Oh Ms. Montgomery? You WONDER?" a dark voice asked.  
  
Every bright thing has a dark side to it.  
  
"P- p- professor Snape! How nice of you to join us!" Holly cried, startled.  
  
And this dark side was known as Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"I am just "WONDERING" as you have. Why does it matter if I was a Slytherin or not?" he asked with a vicious tone.  
  
Holly just looked down, not wanting to answer.  
  
"WELL?" Snape was becoming impatient.  
  
"I got this letter- " Holly didn't want to answer, but since it was Snape, she had no choice. It was either answer or detention or "ten points from Gryffindor." "- and I do not know who it's from."  
  
"Let me see it," Snape ordered, sticking out his pale hand.  
  
"Does he ever sleep?" Oliver laughed in his head, noticing his Potions Master's pale complexion.  
  
"I- I- I threw it away," Holly answered quietly.  
  
"No you didn't! You're lying!" Snape had begun yelling at Holly.  
  
Oliver could see tears forming in her eyes. He had to do something, but WHAT?  
  
"I sent her the letter," Oliver said, standing up for Holly.  
  
"Well problem solved," Snape snapped at Holly.  
  
Suddenly, Cho came up to Holly.  
  
"Holly? Can I have a moment with you alone?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. I will see you later, Oliver," Holly promised him as she stood up. She followed Cho to the other end of the Great Hall, where no one sat.  
  
"I just want to begin by saying I am extremely sorry. I hope you can forgive me, though I will understand if you don't," Cho started.  
  
Holly was about to reply, but Cho held up her hand.  
  
"Can you please just let me finish before you say anything?" Cho questioned.  
  
Holly nodded her head.  
  
"You can blame me for breaking up with Cedric, if you want. I guess that night someone had put something in my goblet or something. When Cedric asked me to dance, I thought he really liked me. I thought he forgot about you. Well, later that night I found out I was wrong. When you were "killed," Cedric was one of the firsts to start crying. He just couldn't control himself. He really loves you. I wish you could see that. Cedric is really a great bloke. He would do ANYTHING for you.  
  
"You are what he thinks of all the time, not me, not any other girl in this school, not any other girl in the WORLD. YOU are the only thing that fills his mind these days. Now, I am not telling you this because Cedric asked me to. I am telling you because I think you two are really meant for each other. There is no one else that I can think of is perfect for Cedric. Holly, you should count your blessings. He could have any girl in Hogwarts, but he chose you," Cho paused, "Okay, I am finished now."  
  
"Wow," whispered Holly, "Okay. Well, I do not blame you or Cedric or anyone else for what happened on the night of the dance. I just listened to my brain, not my heart. My brain kept telling me, "Look, he's cheating on you right in front of your eyes. Leave him!" But we all know that when it comes to feelings, you use your heart. However, considering that my brain has taken over my body, I cannot find it in my heart to forgive Cedric. I really like him, and I know I am lucky to have such a guy like me. Now it is not the case. I like another guy now."  
  
Cho was shocked by what Holly had said. Cho had hoped and hoped that Holly would just agree and she and Cedric would get back together again. Then things would go back to normal. Due to Holly liking a guy God- Knows- Who, she and Cedric would never be able to go back to normal again. Holly took a deep breath.  
  
"I have moved on, and I think Cedric should as well," Holly said.  
  
Cho just nodded. She didn't know what to say. She did not know what to do. All she COULD do was nod and agree.  
  
"I hope we can be friends," Holly requested.  
  
"Definitely, friends we are," Cho smiled weakly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A whole year had passed since that day. The Quidditch Cup neared, until, finally it was the forth and final task.  
  
"Cedric! Wait up!" an amicable voice called. He turned around and saw no other than his first true love.  
  
"Hullo, Holly!" he called. It felt good to say her name again.  
  
"I must apologize for last year. I should have talked to you. I know what you were going to do. I love you too. Now, I am not trying to pull you away from Cho," Holly smile, "I am just clearing up the clouds."  
  
"Well, thank you," Cedric grinned. "I best be going."  
  
"Good luck," Holly hugged Cedric, though she did not know it would be her last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everyone learned Cedric was dead, it was not Cho who cried the hardest, but Holly.  
  
Cedric would like to wish you all a long and happy life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that this was short, and I know that this was bad, but I just felt that this story sucks! I know I could have done better, but I just do not have the time to finish it, plus not everyone has been reviewing.  
  
-Katherine 


End file.
